Currently, a sauce gun sold on the market generally includes a gun body 1′ with a through hole 11′, wherein a push rod 2′ with row teeth 21′ is slidably provided through the through hole 11′, a fixed handle 31′ is installed at the top of the gun body 1′, the fixed handle 31′ is internally hinged with a trigger handle 32′ through a first revolving shaft 41′ and is internally hinged with a rear push rod lock 43′ matched with the row teeth 21′ through a second revolving shaft 42′ respectively, one end of the trigger handle 32′ close to the push rod 2′ is hinged with a front push rod lock 45′ matched with the row teeth 21′ through a third revolving shaft 44′, a rear torsional spring 461′ and a front torsional spring 462′ are installed on the second revolving shaft 42′ and the third revolving shaft 44′ respectively, both ends of the rear torsional spring 461′ are pressed against the rear push rod lock 43′ and the fixed handle 31′ respectively, and both ends of the front torsional spring 462′ are pressed against the front push rod lock 45′ and the fixed handle 31′ respectively. In use, when the trigger handle 32′ is pulled, the front push rod lock 45′ is driven to move the push rod 2′ downward so as to squeeze out sauce; when the trigger handle 32′ is loosened, the front push rod lock 45′ resets under the action of the front torsional spring 462′. At this time, the push rod 2′ is prevented from moving upward in the resetting process of the front push rod lock 45′ since the rear push rod lock 43′ is blocked on the row teeth 21′ under the action of the rear torsional spring 461′. The sauce can be continuously squeezed out through pulling the trigger handle 32′ over and over again in such a way. The sauce gun is simple in structure and easy to use, but it also has defects as follows: in order to facilitate to install the front push rod lock 45′, the front torsional spring 462′, the rear push rod lock 43′ and the rear torsional spring 461′ in the fixed handle 31′, the left end and the right end of the fixed handle 31′ are in an opening structure. The front torsional spring 462′ and the first torsional spring 461′ are pressed in use and are likely to break in the pressed portion over time; and the broken fragments are likely to fall into food from the fixed handle 31′, which not only pollute the food, but also easily cause an accident since an eater does not see the fallen fragments and eats the food including the fragments by mistake. At the same time, the structure is out of service once the front torsional spring 462′ or the rear torsional spring 461′ is broken, and a new appliance needs to be purchased, so the service life is short.
In addition, according to the above-mentioned structure, the rotation of the trigger handle 32′ is controlled by means of hands to control the down distance of the push rod 2′. Although the row teeth 21′ is matched with the front push rod lock 45′ and the rear push rod lock 43′ to limit the down distance of the push rod 2′ to some extent, different users' strength may be different and the same user's strength used at different time may also be different, which makes the extrusion amount of the sauce every time uncontrollable and non-adjustable.